powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger (Fanon)
I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger is the second Christmas special of Power Rangers Ninja Thunder. It was released first on video on September 12, 1995, and aired on FOX on November 23rd of that year. Synopsis The Power Rangers are forced to try to save Christmas -- without their powers. Plot It's Christmas time in Riverside and, in the Riverside Juice Bar, everyone inside is in the spirit. Rangers Trey, Drew, Jasmine, and Susie watch the goings-on as Carmen and Jake hold a minor pageant within, leading children in singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", with Jake conducting and Carmen accompanying with her guitar. As the pageant ends, the two rejoin the others as bar owner Lacie approaches Susie and offers her to put up the star and finish up the Christmas Tree. However, Susie spots a despondent little girl and lets her put up the star in his place. Jake talks to Carmen, who tells her that this was the first Christmas she was going to spend without her mom (an earlier plot had Carmen decide to stay with Susie when her mom moved to Europe). Jake reassures her and gets her to join in with the decorating as snobs-turned-junior police officers Brittany and Brianna Chandler enter, lamenting in the duties as Santa and an elf respectively. When Drew attempts to put up some mistletoe, Susie arrives to help him, only for the twins to barrel through and Brianna steal a kiss from Drew, much to his displeasure. However, not all is happy. In his base on the Moon, the villainous Lady Morticia shows his displeasure over the holidays and vows things will be different. Her sister-in-law Vita demands to know how she'll do that, noting she says that every year. However, Morticia corrects her, pointing out how could she know since Morticia only been married to Vita's brother, Vito for a year; she produces a special top that would hypnotize the children of the world into doing his bidding - basically, by taking control of children, Morticia rules the future of Earth. Vida comments that Morticia's idea is pretty good, while being entranced by the spinning top. Morticia gives Vida the top and tells him to get to the North Pole and force the elves to make more of the toys, while taking Santa hostage. Deciding to make a pun-related gloat, Morticia says "Santa won't have to check his list twice, because all the children of the world will have been naughty, and won't that be nice for me." In the Juice Bar, Jake and Carmen practice another song, "Menorah, Menorah", with the kids as Jake notices the kid from earlier. Jake's curious as to what's going on though Carmen is just as clueless. When the song ends and the kids leave, the two confront the girl over her half-hearted performance, but she brushes them off saying that it wasn't worth it as she wouldn't have to sing for. In the North Pole, Santa enters his workshop to check on his elves and their work. The head elf shows worry over not meeting their deadline, but Santa reassures her. However, Vida appears, flanked by Tengu Warriors, and declares that she's taking over and wants the elves to make the tops. Vida introduces herself, with Santa commenting that she's been very bad; Vida takes it as a compliment. Santa and the head elf stand up to them, but Vida's numbers easily overpower them. In the Juice Bar, Carmen confronts the child and finds out that her dad can't come to the pageant because he's stuck at work. Carmen reassures the girl and cheers her up before bringing her in. Elsewhere, Drew catches Susie under the mistletoe once again and they try for another kiss only to be interrupted by their communicators, much to Susie's annoyance - Telexa needs the Rangers now. Arriving in the Command Center, Telexa lets the teens in on Vida's takeover, confusing the teens over why Morticia would (want to) do this. Learning of the toys and the dastardly deed, the team agrees that they have to stop them; however, Telexa warns them that, because of various factors like a cross-current of holiday magic and the North Pole's unique polarity, their powers will not work on the North Pole. They realize that and take the chance anyway. Upon arriving, the Rangers make it to the workshop to see Santa tied up and Vida and the Tengu pushing the elves into working. As the team thinks up of a plan, Morticia spots the teens and sends Goldonna to assist Vida and to get rid of the Rangers. In the Juice Bar, the little girl confronts the Chandler twins in trying to find Carmen; both are shocked to her Carmen isn't around, since she NEVER bails on helping others. Brianna reminds Brittany it's time to slip into their costumes; Brittany says they'll go outside and let Santa know about Carmen's disappearance. In Santa's workshop, the Rangers huddle and come up with a plan, which begins with Jake and Carmen getting the head elf's attention and letting them in on their plan. The two, then, get Vida's attention and lure her outside while the head elf rallies the other elves. Outside, the Rangers make their presence known and Vida realizes that her powers don't work either, which greatly upsets her. When Goldonna finally arrives, the Rangers attack by launching snowballs at the two villains, forcing them to retreat inside the workshop, where they're tripped up and taken out. The Tengas try to aid them, only to be tripped up by marbles. The villains defeated, they're tied up in ribbon and teleported back to Morticia and Vita. The head elf realizes that the takeover has put them behind schedule and Drew offers the Rangers to aid the elves in getting them back on track by wrapping up the rest of the presents and loading them into Santa's sleigh, which they accept. The teens are able to finish everything and, for their help, are given a sack of presents to give to others at the Juice Bar (which he mysteriously refers to as "the park" for some reason). In Morticia's base, Vita and Morticia are happy to receive at least one gift this year. To Vita's anger, the box is full of their hypnotic spinning tops - "What a gyp!" Wearing a Santa hat, Vida sheepishly give Goldonna a new sword as a Christmas gift. Taken aback by Vida's gesture, Goldonna can only thank her gladly. Vita and Mortcia, however, are left disgusted. Looking out to earth, Morticia declares that he hates Christmas with a "bah humbug!", the quote echoed by Vita. At the Juice Bar, Brittany and Brianna have donned their costumes and are tending to the kids to hear their wishes, finding themselves dumbstruck over one kid's massive list. The Rangers return with the gifts and Carmen gives the girl a special gift - her father, who apologizes for missing out and promises her that he would stay with her. The girl approaches Brittany and asks what she'd want for Christmas, only for her to say she already has her gift thanks to him, leaving the two feeling warm inside (and Brianna breaking down into tears). Drew and Susie finally get their kiss under the mistletoe and Carmen is reunited with her mom for the holidays. After one last song, "Silent Night", everyone gathers around the stage and let out a "Merry Christmas".